This invention relates to roller pump systems, and is particularly directed to the provision of a roller pump having calibrating and/or indicating means for determining or controlling the flow rate of the pump.
Such devices are preferably used for treatment with an artificial kidney or an artificial heart and lung.
Devices of this type have been known in various designs. In medical applications, one or two pump hoses are inserted in a stator having an open side so that the hoses are bent by 180.degree.. A central rotor adjustable for use with two or three rollers is fixed in the stator.
The rollers press the hose or hoses against the stator wall in such a way that the hose cross section is closed at the pressure point.
When the rotor is turned the medium in the hose or hoses is transported in direction of the rotation of the rotor.
Hose systems used for extra-corporal circuits are made with different diameters and different wall thicknesses and of different materials. For conventional roller pumps it is therefore necessary that the spacing between the stator and the rotor rollers be precisely adjusted according to the dimensions of the hose or hoses used.
For the treatment it is important to maintain a definite delivery rate per time unit in order not to endanger the patient.